


The Domino Effect

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Patton, Abusive Virgil, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coma, Creativitwins, Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Patton, Remus has many issues that he doesn't handle well, Roman and Remus do their best, Roman is gay angry and terrified, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Villain Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Following Patton's decision that Deceit isn't needed, Deceit falls into a deep sleep that no one can wake him from.Will Thomas survive without his Self-Preservation? Will Roman be able to wake his husband before it's too late? Will Remus get his head out of the GOD DAMNED TOILET???Find out on this week's episode of "Oh no, I broke the sides again!"





	The Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is based on an idea from @lostonehero on Tumblr. We're writing it collaboratively in a kinda sorta RP/ brainstorm way and I'm pulling it all together and making it flowery. Please go check her stuff out, she's really cool

Little known fact in the mindscape, Roman Sanders is officially the gayest side.

Alright, that’s not exactly official or little known, but it still bears mentioning. The second contender was Deceit. Why are these two the gayest? Because they've been happily married to each other for the last 8 years. If by happily you mean in secret while they pretended to despise each other for the sake of posterity and not pissing off Patton.

Currently, Roman was tending to their garden in the imagination, collecting yellow roses to give Deceit for their anniversary that evening. 

“You get the best of both worlds, chill it out, take it slow, Then you rock out the-”

“ROMAN!”

Roman stopped singing and whipped around, arms crossed.

“Remus, I've told you a thousand times. Do not interrupt me when-”

“It's Lazarus.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What happened to him?”

“I dunno… one second he was perfectly fine, making dinner, then the next he started getting cold- like ice cold- then…”

He gestured to where Deceit was laying on the couch, unconscious. 

“And there was nothing that explained this?”

“Nothing I could see.”

Roman took a deep breath.

“Remus, go check on the others. I'm going to take him to our room.”

Roman picked up his love in a bridal carry and sunk out into the room he shared with Deceit, setting him gently on the bed. 

“Don't worry, my darling. I'll take care of you.”

He kissed his husband's forehead, then tucked him under as many blankets as he could find. 

He was halfway to the closet to find more before suddenly rising up in Thomas’ apartment. 

“See, Lolo? Summoning is easy as long as you practice.”

“I can see that, Patton. But I still don't see why Roman is necessary for this specific conversation.”

“Is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?”

“Well… it's about Deceit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be a bumpy ride


End file.
